


(you're on my) to-do list

by cheese_ramyeon



Series: the best laid plans [3]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Semi-Crack, jihoon overthinks a lot, self pitying moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese_ramyeon/pseuds/cheese_ramyeon
Summary: Park Jihoon is conviced Haknyeon and Woojin are both smoking the same kind of crack, 'cause that's the only explanation as to why both of them think Kang Daniel is in love with Jihoon. There's no way Inha University's resident heartbreaker is interested in him.Right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This side story is how events from my other fic, "the best laid plans" occur in Jihoon's point of view. I tried writing this in a way that reading "the best laid plans" wouldn't be necessary, but reading it beforehand is definitely highly recommended. Enjoy!

"Jihoon _sunbaenim_ , congratulations on graduating high school." Sitting beside Park Jihoon on a bench in the school's rooftop is Jang Eunho, a quiet underclassman in Year 2 who belonged to the same film club. 

"Thank you, Eunho." Jihoon gave him a tiny smile. Down on the school grounds, he could hear the faint buzzing of his fellow graduates cheering and talking, celebrating the last day of high school. A cool breeze ruffled through their hair, the warm sunlight dappling on their skin, in contrast to the cold cup of bubble tea in Jihoon's hands. It was the perfect weather for a confession, which Jihoon assumes is coming right about... _now_.

"Um, _sunbaenim_ , do you know why I brought you here?" Eunho twiddled his thumbs.

Jihoon sipped his bubble tea, so generously supplied by the younger boy.

Yes, he did know. He had an inkling when Eunho still couldn't look him in the eye after a month of being an active film club member. The clutch bag that Jihoon received from him for his birthday was also a clue. But the biggest hint probably would have been when he found out that Eunho had been asking around about Jihoon's favorite food in time for the club's Christmas party.

Eunho liked him. Usually, Jihoon would cut to the chase and reject the other party. But Eunho was an underclassman who he respected, and Jihoon was about to graduate from high school anyway.

Jihoon shook his head. "No. What's the matter, Eunho?"

His underclassman took a deep breath, and launched into a speech quite familiar to Jihoon. It's not that he was ungrateful -- in fact he  was always flattered, but it's happened enough times that he's started to make a bingo card in his head.

I noticed you since ( _x time_ ), I love your ( _eyes, lips, nose_ ), and also your ( _determination, acting skills, singing voice_ ). The blanks were all different but the ending was mostly the same:

"I like you, Park Jihoon. Will you go out with me?"

Jihoon chewed thoughtfully on a piece of boba before swallowing.

Eunho was fairly cute. He was a good guy, he was a diligent film club member and star student. In another life, he was sure Eunho would have been a good boyfriend. Unfortunately, Jihoon didn't feel the same way.

More importantly, Jihoon made an important promise to himself, one that he didn't want to break, not now or ever.

Brushing back his bangs, he prepared to reject Eunho the same way he's done to so many others before him. With a wistful smile, Jihoon says:

"I'm sorry, Eunho. I appreciate your feelings, but I'm not really looking for a relationship right now."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

In the years of people confessing to Jihoon, he's figured out the little actions that signify whether or not someone liked him. Mirroring his movements. Brushing their hair when Jihoon comes into view. Laughing at Jihoon's old man jokes. Paying way too much attention to the things that Jihoon liked, or didn't.

And aside from that, there was another thing -- his gut feel. Some people tried to hide their feelings, act nonchalant about their attraction to Jihoon, but hiding it just made them more obvious. They'd become prone to stammering, stuttering, making up excuses as to why Jihoon should have the last remaining piece of chicken, walking Jihoon back home because "his house is along the way", among other things.

Jihoon knew.

That's why Jihoon is convinced that Woojin and Haknyeon go to the same drug dealer, and are therefore smoking the same crack. There was no other explanation as to why both of them thought Kang Daniel liked him. In the romantic sense, that is.

First, it was his fellow Theater major Haknyeon, who broached the subject a couple of hours after he met Daniel at a university soccer match for Inha University's athletics festival. Daniel had found Jihoon and Haknyeon in the bleachers beside an empty seat, and they spent the game sharing snacks and cheering for their participating friends.

"Daniel _sunbaenim_ likes you." Haknyeon informed Jihoon in a sing-song manner, a teasing upturn to his smile. They parted ways with Daniel after the match, and Haknyeon said it out of nowhere like it was the evening news.

Jihoon raised an eyebrow at the sudden statement. "I mean, I sure hope so. Usually, you're friends with people you like."

"Not like that, Jihoonie." Haknyeon tutted, shaking his head. "He wants to bone you."

"HAKNYEON!" Jihoon's hands flew to smack Haknyeon's arm, eyes darting wildly around to see if anyone else heard Haknyeon's vulgar mouth. Luckily no one else was around the path.

"Why? It's true. He was eating you with his eyes," Haknyeon continued, unfazed. "He kept fixing your hair and making sure you weren't cold and he didn't even mind that you ate all of his cheesy fries." He recalled, skipping on the white lines of the crosswalk.

The fall wind was biting at Jihoon's nose, but at least the cold weather was masking his flushed face, cheeks splashed red for reasons that did not include the cold weather.

"You literally just met him a few hours ago, Haknyeon. I think I'd know what he likes better. He's just a nice guy." Jihoon told his friend, who shakes his head, not at all convinced by Jihoon's reasoning.

" _I'd_ never let anyone finish my cheesy fries." Haknyeon said, shoving his hands in his pockets in a self assured manner.

"That only means you're selfish." Jihoon retorted.

"Says the kid who literally slapped my hand when I tried to get some of his popcorn."

"I never said _I_ wasn't selfish. And that's the difference between us and Daniel _hyung_. He's nice and he's nice to everyone. He even let you borrow his binoculars, and you hardly know each other." Jihoon pointed out, poking Haknyeon's shoulder for emphasis.

Haknyeon hummed, staring up at the night sky. Jihoon thought his friend had finally acquiesced. 

"That's true, I don't really know him. But I _do_ know that he wants to get into your pants." This earned him another smack from Jihoon, and he barely avoided a flying kick before they parted ways for their respective apartments.

The second was his roommate Woojin, who confronted Jihoon after the latter takes a while to get up for dinner because Daniel was on the phone, talking about a genius play that he just made at Underlook.

Jihoon remembers sitting across from Woojin in their common room's low table, empty bowls of _jajangmyeon_ stacked in between them, while Woojin stared him down like a _yakuza_ leader debating on the appropriate punishment for his underling. Sometimes Jihoon wonders why Woojin didn't take up Theater Arts when he was clearly the more dramatic one in their tandem.

"You do know that Kang Daniel likes you, right? Romantically speaking." Woojin asked, going straight to the point. In a moment, Jihoon flashes back to an earlier conversation with Haknyeon, saying something to the same effect weeks ago, albeit with a cruder choice of wording.

"He does _not_ want to get into my pants." Jihoon blurted out.

"What?!" He swore Woojin eyes were about to bug out of his head, and Jihoon frantically waved his hands in front of him, inwardly cursing Haknyeon and his indecent comments.

"I mean! No, he doesn't like me in that way, Woojin! Why would you even say that?"

Woojin glowered at an empty spot on their table. "I just...I have a gut feeling."

"Your gut feeling is terrible." Jihoon reminded him. "Has always been. You never draw Ultra Rare cards during lucky pulls at Shadow Origins."

"I did _once_!" Indignant, Woojin slammed a fist down the table, jangling the cutlery. Shaking his head, he continued. "Anyway, I'm just warning you. Daniel _hyung_ 's nice but he's been around. He's dated practically everyone on campus. I heard he dated a girl and her brother at the same time."

Jihoon covered his gasping mouth with his palm in exaggerated surprise. "Is there something you're not telling me? Does that mean he's dated you?"

"God, you're annoying!" Woojin snapped, slapping the edge of the table, and Jihoon hid a grin behind his hand. Woojin was just so fun to rile up.

"Come on, Woojin. Why would Kang Daniel want to date me? He has so many girls running after him." Jihoon said, shrugging. An unconvinced Woojin clicked his tongue.

"Besides, you know my stand on relationships, right?" Jihoon asked. Woojin did not answer, choosing to turn away with a pout.

Of course Woojin would know. Woojin was one of the unfortunate recipients of Jihoon's rejections, and was also one of the three people who extensively knew Jihoon's traumatic romantic history.

"I'm just warning you." Woojin said, and Jihoon reached over to tap his hand.

"Thanks for the warning Woojin, but you really don't have to worry about me. Niel _hyung_ is just a friend." Jihoon smiled in a reassuring manner.  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 _What are Woojin and Haknyeon smoking anyway?_ Jihoon ruminates on the matter while walking to the auditorium for rehearsals. His class was Introduction to Acting 2 and while the freshmen were relegated to the ensemble in Inha's latest theatrical production, they were also tasked to build the props and the set. To be honest he was learning more about woodwork and painting than proper acting techniques, but he appreciated the downtime of walking to rehearsal and waiting for the actors to finish their scenes, for it afforded him a few moments to think about more important matters. 

Kang Daniel was someone he would consider a good friend. Ever since they first met at Woojin's dance club's showcase, where they had an intense conversation at the after-party about Shining Legend, they haven't stopped talking, mostly about games but also about anything under the sun. Their conversations continued throughout summer break and when the second semester arrived, Daniel would wave to him from across the quad or join him in the line at the chicken restaurant when it was Jihoon's turn to grab dinner for him and Woojin.

Jihoon tries to recall any at all interaction that indicated Daniel's interest in him, like Haknyeon and Woojin were so apt to believe. Right now he was coming up blank.

He knew Kang Daniel was a flirt. He liked calling Jihoon cute and was always looking out for him. But Jihoon knew when someone was flirty and someone was flirting, and Daniel was just the former. Also, it wasn't like he was the sole recipient of Daniel's flirtation tactics; he's seen the way Daniel smiles at the convenience store clerk, or the way he pats the shoulders of Hyungseob, his dance club junior. It was just the way Daniel operated.

Also, wasn't it a bit unfair that no one was considering Jihoon's feelings in the situation? Just because Kang Daniel may like him didn't mean he had to like him back. 

Daniel is an attractive guy; there was no point in denying it. The tall third-year caught his eye during the dance showcase in their first semester, where he was wearing an all-denim number sporting a bit of kohl around his eyes while performing an impressive break dance number, and he didn't look any less attractive when Jihoon saw him again later in a plain black jacket and snapback, face void of makeup. And he wasn't just attractive in the physical aspect. He was confident and charming; he had the ability to light up a room and give people his utmost attention when he was talking to them. He liked taking care of stray cats, and doing favors for his friends, like a paragon of humanitarian efforts. It wouldn't be difficult or impossible to fall for a guy like Kang Daniel.

But this was Jihoon, and Jihoon didn't do stupid things like falling in love.

Because even if Daniel did like him, it wasn't going to go anywhere if Jihoon had any say in the matter. He made an oath to himself in his second year of high school that he was never going to fall in love again.

Yes, he sometimes missed the giddy feeling of being in love -- dating in various places, holding hands, hugging and kissing, and all the trimmings that came with having a significant other.

But every time the thought of entering a relationship comes to mind, he remembers Taehyung introducing his boyfriend with all the light in his eyes, or Donghan trying to push away the Japanese exchange student he was obviously making out with a few seconds before, or scrolling through Samuel's Instagram where a blonde girl slowly began featuring in many of the photos.

Then he remembers that the happy times aren't worth the eventual heartbreak.

"Jihoon!" A voice from behind him cuts through Jihoon's thoughts, prompting him to look around and see Daniel, who was literally just in his mind earlier, here in the flesh.

"Hey, _hyung_." Jihoon greets as Daniel jogs to shorten their distance.

"Hi! Headed to Building A?"

Jihoon nods. "I have rehearsal."

"Cool. I'll walk with you." Daniel falls in step beside him, and they continue walking down the path.

"So _hyung_ , I didn't know you had a class here." Jihoon says, kicking away a stray pebble. They were a couple of months into the second semester and he had never seen Daniel on the way to rehearsal.

"Hm? Oh, uh, yeah. Class. I have one." Daniel replies, clearing his throat at the end of the sentence. "Say, did you log in to Underlook last night?"

When Jihoon shakes his head, Daniel delves into a rant about the ugly new interface, how the game kept lagging throughout the night, and how he wrote a strongly-worded e-mail to the game developers. As Daniel rambles on, almost stumbling into benches along the way, Jihoon smiles to himself.

Daniel is just friendly. He wasn't looking for anything more than that. So what was there to worry about?

Eventually, they reach Building A, where Jihoon spots Doyeon airing out some sheets by the window. Bidding goodbye to Daniel, he jogs up into the backstage area, and doesn't get any further than a meter inside when Doyeon intercepts his path, shaking his shoulders.

"Park Jihoon!" Doyeon screeches. "Who was that? What year? What major? How does he like his eggs in the morning?" Behind her, his other classmates Mina and Sohye arrive to examine the commotion.

"Uh, Kang Daniel?" Jihoon answers, voice wavering with the strength of Doyeon's shaking. "He's a junior in English Lit. I'm...not sure if he eats eggs."

Doyeon drops her grip and rushes to the window, catching sight of Daniel rounding the corner towards the front of the building.

"That's a tall drink of water if I ever did see one." She declares with a low whistle.

"I found his Instagram!" Mina announces, and Doyeon and Sohye huddle immediately to her phone, swooning as they scroll through the page. Mina should work for the FBI, Jihoon thinks, as he watches them bubble in squeals as they scroll through picture after picture.

As Jihoon works out the kinks in his shoulder, Haknyeon approaches him with a paintbrush in hand, the paint still dripping off the end.

"Hey, why was he here though?" Haknyeon asks.

"Oh, said he has a class nearby, so we walked together." Jihoon explains, trying to get rid of the crick in his neck. Doyeon was strong, for someone who always complained about carrying props from the stockroom.

Haknyeon raises an eyebrow. "Really? An English major? In our building?"

At that point, Jihoon realizes that he didn't get to ask Daniel what class he was taking. Building A traditionally held all the Art classes, but the idea that a non-Arts major would be in their building wasn't as far-fetched as Haknyeon made it seem. 

"Yeah? Could be a general education class." Jihoon posits.

"Juniors don't have Gen. Ed. Classes anymore." Haknyeon counters, crossing his arms, not noticing that his paintbrush was smearing paint all over his shirt.

Jihoon's forehead creases. "Why would I lie about that?"

"Not you." Haknyeon replies, a knowing smile on his face as he walks back to his painting project, leaving behind Jihoon with a quizzical expression.  
  
  


 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
A few days later Jihoon makes a Naver search: _how to cast a curse on someone_. The curse was going to be for Joo Haknyeon, whose cryptic smile really set him off the other day.

Haknyeon implied that Kang Daniel lied about having class and therefore walked all the way to Building A just to walk with Jihoon. Frankly, Jihoon thinks it's dumb, because Daniel himself said he had a class at their building (nevermind that Jihoon never got to ask what class it was, but he will eventually). If Haknyeon was right, would anyone really go through all that effort just for a friend?

After that incident, Jihoon found himself being hyper-aware of every action his upperclassman has made towards him, and honestly, it was dumb and counterproductive.

Kang Daniel did not like him, Jihoon thinks, as sits in front of his neighbor Guanlin, waiting for him to finish a Korean quiz that Jihoon made for the younger boy. 

Some people might see Daniel's actions as an indication of romantic interest. Nobody would do _that much_ for a friend. But that was just Daniel -- he was larger than life and it reflected in the magnitude of his actions.

But somehow there was a minuscule vibration in Jihoon's mind going -- _what if?_

Jihoon takes a blank sheet of paper from his binder, and the rustling noise makes Guanlin look up.

" _Hyung_ , are you already making another quiz for me?" He asks. Jihoon shakes his head.

"I'm just making some notes." Jihoon explains, keeping the paper folded. "Don't peek, though."

Obediently, Guanlin goes back to answering his quiz, and Jihoon props up Guanlin's Korean for Beginners 4 in front of them, shielding the paper.

Instead of writing notes, however, Jihoon sets out to make a list:   

> **Does Kang Daniel Like Me???**
> 
> **[Maybe?]** Daniel _hyung_ likes fixing my hair, especially when I'm wearing a beanie.
> 
> **[Not really]** Maybe he just hates seeing messy hair.
> 
> **[Maybe?]** He always treats me to food whenever I see him at the convenience store.
> 
> **[Not really]** It's his societal duty as a _hyung_ to pay for his _dongsaeng_.
> 
> **[Maybe?]** Sometimes I catch him staring at my face.
> 
> **[Not really]** He once told me I looked like a dumpling, so maybe he's just daydreaming and hungry.
> 
> **[Maybe?]**  He goes out of the way to say hello to me.
> 
> **[Not really]** It's unusual but it's just polite.
> 
> **[Maybe?]**  Once he sent me a bucket of chicken when he found out I was sleeping alone at our apartment during finals week.
> 
> **[Not really]** ...?

His list-making is interrupted when Guanlin's mother knocks on the door to summon them for dinner. As Jihoon chews on his _kimbap_ , he thinks back to the length of his list, feeling a bit silly but also slightly vindicated.

Except for the last bullet point, every time he wrote a piece of "evidence," it was pretty easy to bring up a counterpoint. Based on the list, there's no way Kang Daniel liked him, right?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

"...So let me get this straight," Haknyeon brings a hand to his chin, stroking it. "In the script, this boy sent this girl a bucket of chicken when she was having a hard time, and you're trying to figure out what it means?"

Jihoo gulps. "Yeah, more or less." He knew it was dumb to get advice from Haknyeon using a script as a metaphor, but the dumb list he made was bothering him more than he thought it would.

"Damn though, most guys I know would send a bouquet of flowers. Food is definitely more practical than flowers, though. Personally, I'd say he likes her and wants to go on a date." Haknyeon decides.

"What if he's just nice?" Jihoon counters.

"Jihoon, _nice_ is a text saying 'good luck on your finals'. _Love_ is delivering a bucket of chicken when they're broke college students."

Jihoon colors at the words _love_. Haknyeon had always been a romantic at heart; of course he would take an action that was obviously friendly and give it a romantic twist. Haknyeon was an idiot, and Jihoon was an even bigger idiot for believing Haknyeon could give him a semblance of an answer.

"Y'know what I think is more important?" Haknyeon turns to him with a glint in his eye. "I think we should know how the girl is feeling about all of this. What do you say?"

"I...I don't know? She's not important to this equation." Jihoon dismisses, cutting the conversation. 'Her' feelings weren't important, because Jihoon didn't like Daniel, and Daniel didn't like Jihoon.

That night, he finally comes up with a rebuttal to the final bullet point in his list.   

> **[Not really.]** Maybe Daniel hyung just got a bonus at his part-time job and was feeling generous.

Satisfied, Jihoon shoves the list in his desk drawer, to be lost with the paper clips and malfunctioning phone chargers. The conversation with Haknyeon was pretty useless but now he can say with finality:

Haknyeon was full of beeswax and Kang Daniel didn't like him; he was pretty sure.  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon gets more evidence for his hypothesis one day, after a particularly grueling project defense for his Understanding of Broadcasting class. He and Haknyeon decided to fuel up and grab lunch before heading off to prop work. The cafeteria was packed with people, and Jihoon surveys the tables hoping for a free spot.

"Jihoon!" He turns towards the voice calling him, seeing Daniel waving while his companion looks up from a sheet of paper. Jihoon recognizes him as Mark Lee, a high school classmate and current International Relations major.

Haknyeon pushes him towards Daniel's table, which jolts him to greet the elder. " _H_ _ _yung__ , what's up?"

"Hey! Here for lunch?" After seeing them nod, Daniel smiles. "You can sit here." He gestures to the two empty seats in front of him. "Leave your bags while you get your food."

"Oh praise the baby Buddha!" Haknyeon exclaims, cutting off Jihoon's protests as he plops his bag on the table. "Thank you, _sunbaenim_! Come on, I'm feeling _bibimbap_."

Unceremoniously, he pulls off Jihoon's backpack from his shoulders to join the sling bag on the table, then pushes him towards the food stalls.

As they wait for their order, Jihoon whispers to Haknyeon, "Why did you do that? We shouldn't be bothering them."

Haknyeon rolls his eyes. "Puh-lease Jihoon, this is not the time for your emotional constipation. Your  _hyung_ offered and it would be very rude to reject. Besides, are you in the mood to fight for a table in this crowd?" He gestures to the throngs of students milling around with their trays with narrowed eyes, trying to spot a free table.

Jihoon decides to shut up, silently agreeing that he was not up for snatching tables from other hungry students. Although he was also not in the mood to interrupt Daniel's study date with Mark, hunger and fatigue were winning out over his reluctance.

They make their way back to the table with their lunch to find Daniel and Mark huddled over a piece of paper. When their trays clank on the table, Daniel looks up and brightens, tapping Mark on the shoulder.

"By the way Jihoon, Haknyeon, this is Mark." He introduces, gesturing in between the freshmen.

"We know each other _hyung_ , we went to the same high school." Jihoon shares and Mark affirms with a nod, making Daniel's eyes widen.

"Oh really? Small world! Mark here is correcting my paper. He's from Canada so he's really good at English. Isn't he cool?"

" _Hyung_ come on, there's nothing cool about being good at your first language." Mark replies, looking embarrassed as he scratches his nape.

"Ey, but you're great at Korean too!" Daniel encourages while ruffling Mark's hair.

Beside him, Haknyeon is savoring his _bibimbap_ slowly, contrary to Jihoon's huge bites. As they eat, he observes Daniel looking intently at his paper while Mark gives him pointers. He doesn't miss the way they're seated so close together, and the adoring gaze Mark gives the elder as he makes notes on his essay.

"So I shouldn't be using this term? But I hear it being used a lot in English conversation though?" Daniel asks, tapping the end of the pencil against his cheek.

"Yeah, but it's not appropriate for a formal essay." Mark answers.

"So it's like casual speech? Ah, it's a good thing you looked this over." Daniel says, giving Mark an appreciative rub of the shoulder.

Jihoon takes another bite of his _bibimbap_ , filing away the interactions he just witnessed in his mental file folder of "Why Kang Daniel Is Not Interested In Me." It was plain to see that Daniel was just very affectionate with everyone, and friendly even with people he's just met. There was no way Kang Daniel liked him, in the way that Woojin and Haknyeon always insisted.

Somehow during his time reflecting he finds his chest feeling heavy and his head feeling light. That presentation must have taken out more on him than he thought.

While Mark is lecturing Daniel on sentence structures, Jihoon whispers to his side, "Haknyeon, by chance do you have some Advil or something?"

"Advil?" Daniel asks, cutting off Mark mid-speech. "What for? You're not feeling well?"

The two Theater majors turn towards Daniel, slightly surprised at his sudden interruption.

"Yeah, just...I have a slight headache." Jihoon replies in a faint voice.

"Oh, let's see..." Daniel rummages through his bag while Mark hangs awkwardly to the side, pencil hovering in mid-air. With a frown, Daniel digs deeper through his bag while Haknyeon, the person he originally asked, simply continues chewing his food slowly.

"Ah, I don't have any Advil with me, but here!" Daniel pulls out a pack of gummy bears and hands it over to Jihoon. "The sugar might help."

With hesitant fingers, Jihoon takes the offered package, quietly mumbling his thanks. As he tears open the plastic and munches on a gummy bear, Mark pokes Daniel's shoulder with the pencil.

" _Hyung_ , can we continue now?" Sheepishly, Daniel apologizes for the interruption, bringing back his concentration towards his essay. Jihoon looks over to Haknyeon, who still had a few bites of his lunch left to go.

Haknyeon was pretty good at sensing Jihoon's silent requests, so he says, "I'll just finish this, then we can go. Maybe nap on stage while we wait for the woodwork."

Inwardly Jihoon sighs, knowing how long Haknyeon ate. His gaze turns back in front of him where Daniel and Mark were giggling over some English joke. He shuts his eyes, willing his headache to go away.

It was definitely not so he couldn't see how Daniel was smiling so brightly at Mark, the same way he always did to Jihoon. Nope, definitely not.

Jihoon could feel his head lolling sidewards and he allows himself to rest his head on Haknyeon's shoulder to alleviate his general malaise. While his eyes were closed, he could hear people milling about, clanging cutlery and muddled conversations, allowing himself to rest for a few moments.

" _Hyung_!" His eyelids fly open to see Mark with slightly furrowed eyebrows while Daniel looks almost guilty.

"Concentrate, please, we'll never finish correcting this paper." Mark pleads.

Daniel apologizes, shifting his focus back on the sheets of paper in front of him. Haknyeon finally takes the last bite of his _bibimbap_ , and Jihoon allows him to wash down his food with a sip of water before standing up and pulling him off the bench, gathering their trays. With a quick word of thanks to Daniel and Mark, he leads Haknyeon out of the cafeteria, bussing their trays along the way.

They walk to the auditorium, sharing the small package of jellies between them. Jihoon feels the tightness in his chest lighten the further they walk away from the cafeteria.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Jihoon turns to Haknyeon with a victorious smirk. "Now you've seen it for yourself."

"About?"

"About Niel _hyung_ not liking me. I told you he was just like that to everybody."

Knowing Haknyeon, Jihoon was expecting him to turn up his nose and put up a dumb argument just for the sake of being right. Instead of doing that, Haknyeon stops walking, making Jihoon stop as well. Then, he pats Jihoon's cheeks with a serene smile.

"Oh Park Jihoon, my sweet summer child." He laments, before skipping all the way inside the auditorium. Jihoon is left standing in the path, a pack of jellies still open in his hand and an expression twisted in confusion.

"I was born in spring!" He calls out, before jogging up the steps.  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

That should have been the end of Jihoon's theorizing and problem-solving. However, one day, Jihoon runs into a dilemma.

Seeing solid proof of Daniel treating his other friends exactly the same as he treated Jihoon should have been a relief. It was something he could shove into Haknyeon's face so he'd shut up about Daniel wanting to take him to bed.

So why was he feeling so...uneasy?

Remembering the way Daniel's fingers were clasped around Mark's shoulder was sending little pinches to his chest. He'd remember something Daniel would do with him, like how he complimented him so easily, then an image of Daniel doing the exact same thing to Mark would surface in his imagination, and he didn't like it. It was a feeling that he couldn't place, yet it was a familiar kind of hurt.

Shaking his head, he decides to go back to the task at hand, which was helping his film club junior Jinyoung with his shoot. They were at the park where Jinyoung was trying to take B-roll for his class project, and Jihoon was officially the reflector holder.

Once Jinyoung decides his shots were good enough, they walk to the next location.

"Say _hyung_ , what part did you get when you did your senior play?" Jinyoung asks, adjusting the camera bag on his shoulder.

Jihoon recalls their senior play a few months back, wherein he took the role of the protagonist. "Lead. Casting's already out?"

"Yeah. I tried for the lead role but they put me in second lead. I mean it's better than the sub-roles but..." Jinyoung sighs, shifting his gaze downwards. "I'm just disappointed."

Jihoon's hands were preoccupied, but he would've given the younger boy a pat on the shoulder if he could. So he settles for a soft smile that he hoped was reassuring enough.

"That's alright, Jinyoung. I know the feeling." The theater world was cut-throat; lead roles didn't come plenty and being a sub-lead lacked the prestige. Jihoon knew exactly what Jinyoung was talking about, remembering the frustration he felt when he got passed over for roles that he really wanted.

Suddenly, Jihoon drops the reflector, clanking on the pavement. He apologizes to Jinyoung, who's more concerned about Jihoon than on the reflector, but inside his mind he was experiencing a different kind of panic.

Disappointment. That was the exact same feeling he had when he remembers Kang Daniel being affectionate to other people. But what reason would he have for being disappointed? Slowly a feeling of dread creeps up his spine. Could it be? This was the exact feeling that he swore he would never undergo again.

Was he falling for Kang Daniel?  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

"There's no forkin' way!" Jihoon shouts at his reflection, the sound bouncing off the bathroom walls. Shakily he picks up his toothbrush and starts brushing, while his thoughts run a hundred miles a minute.

It was completely dumb. Why would he fall for Kang Daniel of all people? Aside from him being just a good friend, he was one of the most impractical people to fall for. He was entirely way too popular and unattainable, and Jihoon certainly did not miss the stories that were going around campus of the upperclassman's heartbreaker tendencies. Daniel might as well be walking around campus wrapped in caution tape.

Maybe it's just uneasiness, Jihoon thinks, the kind that comes when someone close to you starts dating someone and giving you less of their time. Like when your brother starts dating for the first time and for some reason their significant other annoys you. Then again, Jihoon had never been jealous when his own older brother got a girlfriend during middle school. He only remembers being happy that his brother was out on dates and not hogging the PlayStation. Plus, his brother's then-girlfriend always baked cupcakes for Jihoon, so she was definitely an angel in his eyes. It was a far cry from the mild annoyance that he felt watching Mark Lee blush and giggle beside Daniel.

So what was this disappointment for?

Spitting out the froth from his mouth with a bit more force than usual, he observes his unusually fierce expression, brought about by the memory of that particular lunchtime.

"You complete and utter moron." Jihoon seethes, narrowing his eyes at his own reflection. There was definitely no way he could let himself fall for a guy like Daniel, or anyone else for that matter.

Later that night, he writes up his weekly to-do list. One by one he writes down his tasks, and unknowingly some extra bullet points join the list:  

> □ Theater History essay  
>  □ read chapters 12 and 13 of Media Theory  
>  □ Biology Quiz  
>  □ DONT FALL IN LOVE WITH KANG DANIEL  
>  □ I MEAN IT  
>  □ HE'S NOT THAT HOT  
>  □ RESPECT YOURSELF  
>  □ DONT BE A DUMBASS WHO GETS HURT  
>  □ WE'VE BEEN THROUGH THIS  
>  □ THRICE!!!  
>  □ IT WASN'T FUN  
>  □ SO PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _How exactly do I feel about Daniel hyung?_ Jihoon muses as he trudges the path towards rehearsal, both hands laden with wooden planks. He had hoped the heavy props would take his mind off the problem that he had been thinking about for days. But the lull environment of the quiet path made his concerns more susceptible, and he surrenders to entertaining the intrusive thoughts.

Of course he liked Daniel _as a friend_. He was nice enough and didn't do much to annoy Jihoon. He would even venture to say that he admired Daniel a lot, the upperclassman being the embodiment of who he wanted to be as a man. Physically, Jihoon had always wanted to be around the same height and build as Daniel, slightly frustrated with his own shorter stature and slim frame. Daniel was also outgoing and charming, well-liked by people from all walks of life. In adverse, Jihoon always found it hard to approach people since the act of social interaction drained his energy. That was the extent of his feelings for Daniel.

But that didn't translate to falling in love, right?

For someone who was so good at interpreting emotions from a character in a play, Jihoon was terrible at dealing with his own feelings. But that's the thing. Theater productions had a script. There's a beginning, an exposition, and an ending, and all Jihoon has to do is make sure those emotions come through in his movements, his facial expression, the shifts on the tone of his voice.

Real life was too different. He didn't know how to feel when this junior, who was nothing but a friend, show possible signs that he liked Jihoon. He doesn't know what to do with his heart suddenly skipping a beat when he brushes back Jihoon's bangs, sends him good morning texts, treats him to dinner. Most importantly he didn't know what to do next, what the ending was and how it would go. Where's the director when you need him?

His thoughts may have been running too deep when he feels himself stumble from losing the weight he was carrying in one arm. When he recovers from his slight stumble, he looks up to see Daniel with his usual sunshine smile, already grasping onto one of the wood planks.

"Hello!" Daniel greets, his crescent eyes crinkling in their usual manner.

 _Go away,_ Jihoon thinks, thankfully managing to not blurt that out loud. He actually had to stop in his place when his heart suddenly decides to execute Olympic-level gymnastics at the sight of Daniel. He composes his demeanor enough to realize that Daniel had one of his props in his hands.

"You don't have to carry that, I can do it myself..." Jihoon insists, trying to retrieve the wooden plank with his free hand but Daniel easily extends his arm out of Jihoon's hold.

"Yeah, I don't have to, but I want to." Daniel jerks his head towards the direction of Building A. "Rehearsal?"

Jihoon nods, and Daniel takes it as a signal to walk down the path, Jihoon trailing closely behind. Daniel immediately launches into one of his dance club stories, which usually pique Jihoon's interest. This time though, he just nods and grunts at appropriate times, still feeling disoriented about his previous thoughts.

 _How am I supposed to rationalize my feelings for him when he's right here?_ Jihoon frowns, annoyed at himself for not being able to react like a normal person. Luckily Daniel didn't notice his sulkier than usual attitude, simply bidding him goodbye and handing the props over when they arrive at the backstage entrance.

He really needed to get his feelings sorted out soon.

"Hey Jihoon," He turns towards the voice to see Haknyeon leaning out the window. "You said your Daniel _hyung_ has a class in this building, right?"

Jihoon nods and tries to ignore the way his heart skipped a beat when Haknyeon said "your Daniel". He chalks it up to exertion from carrying the props.

"So why is he running back to where you came from?" Haknyeon asks. Puzzled, Jihoon joins him at the window, where he witnesses the dance team's vice captain sprinting down the path that they had just walked.

"Oh no...maybe he forgot something in Humanities..." Jihoon says with a tinge of worry. It must have been hard carrying his props for himk, then having to go back to his department.

When Daniel has turned into nothing but a speck in the distance, he turns back to Haknyeon, who is giving him a serene smile, patting Jihoon's shoulder before heading backstage. Haknyeon was really strange, Jihoon muses, choosing not to question the boy and simply follow him inside.

They arrive at one corner of the backstage area, where the girls are already working on stringing up lights. Doyeon perks up at the sight of Jihoon, rising to her knees.

"Jihoon! Did Kang Daniel come with you?" She asks, peering over his shoulder as if the boy was part of Jihoon's entourage. Jihoon raises an eyebrow as he sets down the planks.

"Um, no?" Jihoon answers, slightly irked. It's not like he and Daniel were a two-in-one deal.

Doyeon pays no mind to Jihoon's irritation, clicking her tongue and flopping back down. "Darn it. We're lacking in serious eye candy around these parts. I'm so tired of looking at wood planks."

"Girl, aren't you going steady with that guy from Chemistry?" Mina questions while figuring out a particularly tangled knot in the cords. "What does he say about you thirsting about this other man?" 

"Nothing." Doyeon scoffs, flipping her hair. "Besides, it's just a happy crush. Chemistry Boy is my one true love." She declares. Jihoon notes the way her gaze softens at the mention of Chemistry Boy, paired with a tiny smile on her lips.

"What's a happy crush?" Jihoon asks, making the three girls swivel towards him. It was rare for Jihoon to suddenly join in on conversations about dating.

"It's when you crush on somebody, and they're cute and all that, but you're not really expecting a future out of them." Doyeon explains.

"Yeah, Kang Daniel's a bit too high a goal. He's dated around so much." Sohye says, beckoning her classmates closer to mock-whisper. "I heard he slept with this girl, her brother, and their cousin. And get this, it all happened in one night."

"Ooh. Is there room for one more in that party?" Mina asks, eliciting giggles from the group. Beside them, Jihoon smiles, coming to a realization.

A happy crush. That's what this was all about. Yes, maybe he did like Daniel, but it didn't have to be serious. He'd join the ranks of people who had happy crushes on Daniel and not be affected, because it was sure to pass.

Doyeon was brilliant. He'd kiss Doyeon if he could, and if only he was straight. In lieu of that, he helps her hang up the lights around set as a silent token of appreciation for unconsciously giving him a tiny sliver of relief in the Daniel issue.

Later that night he fills up a new index card with his tasks for the week, with two very important reminders at the end:   

> □ Make powerpoint for presentation: Scenario Writing   
>  □ Study for quiz: Econ and Business Law  
>  □ Group meeting: Understanding of Broadcasting  
>  □ Extra rehearsals: Basic Acting 2  
>  □ STOP this happy crush on Kang Daniel  
>  □ Ideally by next semester

He tucks himself into bed that night, a little more at peace with himself. A happy crush was fine. It was meant to be fleeting and frivolous. It just so happened that Daniel was too attractive for his own good that he got his feelings confused, but he's sure they'll wane in time. He'll get over it soon enough.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon did not get over it.

Admittedly, ceasing any at all feelings of admiration for Kang Daniel would not be a quick process. But it's harder when you're trying to get over a crush and said crush suddenly appears practically _everywhere_.

First, Daniel had coincidentally watched a foreign film together with him and Jinyoung during a foreign film festival. Daniel had paid for Jihoon's snacks and spent the latter half of the film resting his head on Jihoon's shoulder. And not just that, he also made a flirty remark about watching a film together, like it was meant to be a date, which Jihoon completely blew out of proportion.

Then, Daniel also ended up being at the arcade with him and Guanlin. Daniel's roommate Jaehwan also showed up, making a remark about Jihoon's eyes that made him wonder exactly what Daniel has been saying to his roommate about him. Moreover, Daniel made a comment about having couple keychains from the consolation prize that Jihoon decided to give him, and it did nothing for Jihoon's composure.

(Despite his earlier protests, Jihoon ends up using the keychain anyway.)

And finally, today. Officially known as the most trying day in Jihoon's twenty-year-old life. He was only expecting to attend a dance class with Woojin and be taught by Taehyun and Sungwoon, but Daniel suddenly arrived and also ended up teaching his group. Just his presence was already causing his mind to muddle, leading to numerous mistakes in the choreography that Daniel had to correct. Which only made things worse, because every time Daniel adjusted Jihoon's arms, his touch would send tiny crackles of electricity down Jihoon's nerves, which only led to him making more mistakes. Then, someone thought it was a brilliant idea to ask Daniel to do a solo dance, and it was the worst idea anyone could have possibly had in this lifetime. What was the point of Kang Daniel showing off his abs? To ruin Jihoon's life?

And there was Sungwoon _ssaem_.

Sungwoon was one of his favorite dance teachers. He was friendly, funny, reassuring, and had absolutely poreless skin. Daniel would have definitely dated someone like him when Sungwoon was in university, so Woojin's piece of gossip of them having dated before was no surprise. Up to now, they were still quite touchy with each other, Sungwoon grasping Daniel's forearms and Daniel putting an arm over Sungwoon's shoulders.

And the fact _hurt_. He didn't like the irrational thoughts of wanting to pull off Sungwoon from Daniel's hold, and he hated that he had absolutely no right to even feel anything. So what if they dated? So what if Daniel's trying to impress Sungwoon so they could get back together?

Even the mention of Taehyun didn't dissuade Jihoon's thoughts. So what if Taehyun and Sungwoon were dating right now? People break up all the time. If anyone could convince someone to break up with their significant other for them, it'd be Daniel.

But no matter how much he pep-talked himself into being a sane human being, it still didn't stop the pinchy feeling he got in his chest when he remembers their interactions in class. It was so bad that he barely said anything to Daniel during lunch with just the two of them, Woojin having to go pick up his sister. Instead of contributing to the conversation, he choose to just slurp his _ramen_  quickly while plagued with thoughts of confusion, followed by anger, topped off with disappointment in himself.

Today was an exhausting day for Jihoon's emotions. He wasn't used to feeling so much, and the exhaustion was manifesting physically. He didn't even have the strength to say a proper goodbye to Daniel when the upperclassman saw him off to his apartment, barely looking at the older boy as he turns around, preparing to haul himself up three flights of stairs.

Initially, he had planned on changing to his lounge wear and raise his levels on Shining Legend once he arrived home. Instead, he flops down on his bed, still in his coat, feeling miserable.

"I hate emotions." Jihoon moans to the empty room. He tries thinking about his past romantic relations, whether or not he had felt so much during the course of courtship or the actual dating itself. So far, he felt like all his past experiences were incomparable to what he was experiencing right now.

And even if he did have feelings for Kang Daniel, what was going to happen? Will Jihoon confess and then be introduced to Daniel's secret long-distance French fiancee? Will they date and Jihoon would suddenly walk in on Daniel making out with his thesis adviser? Or will they date and Daniel would graduate and next thing he knows he's receiving an invitation in the mail to Daniel's wedding to his long lost childhood friend?

The way the future went, in Jihoon's mind, was completely bleak, and he shouldn't even be thinking about it. But he couldn't help wallowing in his own intrusive thoughts. Jihoon shifts his head to stare at his drawer of snacks. It's been a while since he last binged on his favorite honey butter chips, and there was no better time than now when one was pitying himself.

His plans, however, are interrupted by the beeping of his phone.

Groaning, Jihoon heaves his upper body upwards to retrieve the phone from his bag, only to find a message from the current bane of his existence. 

> **Daniel (Dance Team)**  
>  Did you make it up to your room?

Jihoon frowns. What kind of question was that? He knew how to climb up the stairs, thank you very much. 

> **Park Jihoon**  
>  ???? Yes?
> 
> **Daniel (Dance Team)**  
>  Good :D

Jihoon really didn't know what to say next, or if he was even supposed to say anything. But he didn't feel right just leaving the conversation hanging. So he settles for small talk. 

> **Park Jihoon**  
>  How bout you, heading back to your apartment?
> 
> **Daniel (Dance Team)**  
>  Hmmm actually  
>  Look out your window

Upon reading the reply, Jihoon scrambles out of his bed, snatching his eyeglasses from the nightstand and putting them on while heading to the window.

His eyesight was terrible and it was even harder to see from three floors up, but the tall figure leaning against the lamp post across the street was definitely Daniel.

As if sensing Jihoon's eyes on him, Daniel looks up and waves both his arms, while Jihoon hyperventilates on his windowsill. What the hail was Daniel doing outside his apartment? A set of vibrations from his phone makes him jolt, almost dropping it. He turns back to see Daniel with his phone to his ear, and shakily he accepts the call.

"Jihoon!" Daniel greets.

"Why are you sending me serial killer dialogue?" Jihoon asks. He couldn't see Daniel's face clearly, but he could tell the other boy was taken aback.

"Gosh Jihoon, I was just trying to surprise you."

"'Look out your window' that's like the last text message people receive in horror movies." Jihoon rebukes, and Daniel lets out a huff.

"Okay, fine! I'm sorry."

"What do you want? Why haven't you gone back to your apartment yet?" Jihoon asks, noting that he probably should have been less snappy, but being respectful was not really in his priorities right now. It takes a few beats before Daniel replies.

"What are you planning on doing?"

Jihoon's plans of gathering his chips and moping in his room flash through his mind, but of course he wasn't going to mention those to Daniel and give the impression that he was a pathetic fool (which was the truth).

"I...study?" Jihoon answers, although it sounded more like a question.

Daniel snickers. Although Jihoon couldn't see, he can feel the other boy rolling his eyes. "Jihoon, we both know you'll just be farming in Shining Legend."

 _Wrong_ , Jihoon thinks. _I was planning on binge eating chips while thinking about how dumb I am for feeling things I'm not supposed to be feeling about you._

"And so? What if I am?" He retorts, still unsure of what Daniel really needed.

"I'm still full from the _ramen_. Come back down and let's walk it off." Daniel suggests, and Jihoon could feel his pulse grow more rapid by the moment.

As if they didn't already spend the past hour together, now Daniel wanted them to go outside and do...what exactly?

" _Hyung_ , I..."

"Come on Jihoonie, please?" Daniel pleads, and Jihoon could feel his resolve grow weak at the sound of the elder's softened voice. "I'm bored and Jaehwan's at his parents and Seongwu _hyung's_ doing God-doesn't-wanna-know-what with Minhyun _hyung_."

Jihoon gulps. Honestly, it was always so hard to say no to Daniel. And it would be harder to deal with his emotional breakdown when he'd be right beside the said cause of aforementioned emotional breakdown.

But on the other hand, it was definitely better to go out than spending the rest of the day locked up in his room, feeling sorry for himself.

His stockpile of honey butter chips would live to see another day.

"Fine. Wait there." Jihoon commands, pushing himself off the window's ledge to make his way downstairs.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The start of their afternoon walk was, as expected, awkward. Jihoon didn't even know where they were headed, and he most certainly didn't know what to say. Daniel looked content just walking beside him, humming a pop song under his breath.

"Is there something wrong, _hyung_?" Jihoon prompts, trying to fill the air with something.

Daniel turns to him, cracking a grin. "Yeah, there is. With you."

"Me?" Jihoon croaks, mouth suddenly going dry. He didn't expect this at all; in their friendship, it was always Daniel who was babbling about some dilemma about games or the dance club. He thought he was doing a good job of hiding his current frustration, but if Daniel of all people could pick out that something was wrong, it meant he wasn't as good of an actor as he thought.

"Uh-huh. You've been really weird the whole day." Daniel remarks, turning to look at Jihoon more clearly. "Something bothering you?"

There was, of course. But it's not like Jihoon could just go ahead and say _Yeah, and the problem is walking beside me, asking me what the problem is._

"Not...nothing in particular."

Normally, people would start pushing him to open up, something he definitely was not amicable to doing. Surprisingly Daniel simply shrugs, setting his gaze far ahead.

"If you don't want to talk about it right now, that's fine. Let's just take a walk. Fresh air always puts me in a good mood."

They take a few more steps, strolling past students and people walking their dogs, before Daniel pipes up again.

"But just so you know, it's always better to share your burdens with a friend."

The autumn wind was cool, but all Jihoon could feel was warmth as he matched Daniel's strides in silence. Daniel was always so respectful of his character, never making a big deal of his introverted nature, accommodating his desire to keep things to himself.

But somehow, all the pent up emotions in Jihoon's body were raring to get out. And what better way to solve a problem than to ask the person causing it?

Jihoon stops in his steps, and in the absence of the sound of his footsteps, Daniel turn back, giving him a questioning glance. 

With a deep breath, Jihoon starts.  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

"So, let me summarize," Daniel says, crossing his arms. "There's a role that you auditioned for, but it's not really something you're sure you want? But now that it looks like you're not getting the role, you're disappointed?"

Jihoon nods, inwardly cringing at the dumb metaphor he provided for his feelings. One day, Jihoon is going to stop using theatrical situations as allegories to his life's dilemmas, but that day was not today.

Right now, they were seated in one of the quad's benches, bikers and joggers passing them by. Daniel looked like he was in serious contemplation of Jihoon's problem, while the younger boy just wanted to be swallowed up by the grass.

"Why do you think you're not getting the role?" Daniel asks.

"Well," Jihoon proceeds with apprehension. "The...director. He's been talking to this other guy, someone he's worked with before, and I think he's going to give him the role."

"Huh...well, you can't entirely be sure? Maybe he wants him to be in the cast, but a different part."

"And also...I feel like so many other people are better suited for this role than me. Because when I...acted in similar parts before, I never seem to do a good job. But..." Jihoon trails off, not entirely sure how to articulate his feelings. He was slightly proud of himself though -- he managed to share that strange metaphor with a straight face.

"I see. Your main frustration here is about your feelings, correct? You're frustrated about being frustrated." Daniel says.

Jihoon turns to him with wide eyes. How did Daniel manage to hit the nail perfectly on the head?

"Actually..."

With a small smile, Daniel pats his shoulder. "That's okay, Jihoon. You're allowed to have feelings. Feelings are fleeting, and what matters is the actions you take about those feelings. Like sure, you don't think it's rational to be disappointed about a role you're not sure you want anyway. But as long as you're not burning the director's hair or putting laxatives in this other actor's coffee, it's fine. You're allowed to have feelings and be disappointed."

"And about the role..." Daniel pauses, mulling over the matter. "I think you're being held back by your own insecurities. Like sure, maybe you didn't do a good job before, which I personally find hard to believe, but maybe things are different now. Maybe the script is better written, or your director is more attuned to you. Don't let the past stop you from moving into the future."

At this point, Jihoon feels like he should be saying something, but it was hard when there was a giant lump of emotions blocking his throat. Who would have thought that Daniel had so much to say about his current problems, and everything he said was making so much sense.

"And furthermore!" Daniel adds. _Oh, he's not done,_ Jihoon thinks. "I think you need to stop selling yourself so short. I mean, I'm no acting authority or anything, but you're a good actor! I've seen the films you were part of in high school. I really liked that time-traveling one."

Jihoon frowns, scrunching his brows together. "Where did you watch that?"

It takes quite a pause before Daniel replies, under Jihoon's scrutinizing gaze. "It...popped up on your Facebook?"

"That was two years ago."

"Well does it matter where I saw it?" Daniel snaps, stubbornly stomping his feet. "The point is you did really well, and if the you from two years ago made me cry, the you of today will be even better."

It was too embarrassing to look straight at Daniel, so Jihoon turns his gaze to his lap, twisting his mouth to prevent the grin threatening to creep across his lips. It was even more embarrassing to discover that Daniel had seen him and his fat cheeks in a low-budget high school film, but the thought that his acting touched Daniel enough to make him cry was flattering.

"Acting is serious business, you know," Daniel says, leaning back. "The last time I had to act was in fifth grade. I was Tree #2 and I jumped in the middle of a scene cause a mosquito bit me."

Jihoon imagines a younger Daniel yelping in the middle of a stage because of a mosquito. He manages to suppress his laughter, but not the corners of his lips rising in a smile.

"See, you are so much cuter when you're not sulky!" Daniel exclaims, poking the corner of Jihoon's mouth, right at his dimple. The action proves too overwhelming for Jihoon, who turns to the opposite direction so Daniel couldn't see how red he was.

"I'm-- I'm not cute," he mutters, and Daniel regards him with an unbelieving laugh.

"Sure, you're not." Stretching his legs, he jumps from the bench. "Come on, let's keep walking." He says with an outstretched hand. Jihoon observes the long, tapered fingers, watching one of Daniel's rings glint in the sunlight.

Keep walking. That's all he could really do, right?

Taking Daniel's hand, Jihoon allows himself to be pulled up so they could continue their walk. He hopes Daniel doesn't notice how he lets his fingers linger just a bit longer in Daniel's palm.

They circle the quad probably thrice, talking about anything they could think of before Daniel declares that he's hungry again and they take refuge from the evening chill in the nearby convenience store. Daniel teaches Jihoon a convenience store "hack", mixing _tteokbokki_ , spaghetti _ramyeon_ and copious amounts of cheese, giggling as he sequesters the microwave from the other convenience store patrons. He even provides caramel candy for them as "dessert."

And as Jihoon watches Daniel slurp his spaghetti _ramyeon_ , he finally finds the strength to admit: _I like him. I like Kang Daniel._

And that was all there was to it. It didn't have to go anywhere; he didn't have to confess. Of course, there was still that disappointment that he broke his own promise to himself, that he had let himself fall in the proverbial pit and only waking up when he was already in it.

But Jihoon knows he's going to look back at this with a smile, knows that it's okay to allow himself to be a fool. He'll get over it in a longer time, it would probably hurt when he eventually sees Daniel on a date in the future. But he knew he wasn't going to regret falling for someone so kindhearted and beautiful as Kang Daniel. 

 _Just this is fine_ , Jihoon thinks, as he watches Daniel's eyes crinkling in delight, peals of laughter filling up the night. _Niel hyung, please l_ _ _et__ _me like you a little bit longer._

During a lull moment, it suddenly hits Jihoon how dark the night sky has become outside, and how many people have come and gone from the convenience store while they've remained in their places for quite a while.

"What time is it?" He asks Daniel, who nonchalantly twists his wrist to look at his watch.

"Um, 8:50?"

Jihoon's eyes widen. Frantically patting for his phone from the jacket on his lap, he opens it to witness a horrific sight. 

> **10 missed calls**  
>  Woojin
> 
> **20 messages**  
>  Woojin 

"FUDGE BISCUITS!" Jihoon jumps up from the table, to the surprise of Daniel. "I have to go!"

"Woah, Jihoon, what's wrong?" Daniel asks as Jihoon attempts to untangle his jacket and figure out how to wear it. "Do you have a curfew? Left something in the oven?" 

 _No, I have a dragon of a best friend who's thinking dumb crap about us and I'm not in the mood for an interrogation_ , is what Jihoon wants to say, but for self-preservation reasons, he does not.

"Just, bye! Thanks for lunch! And dinner!" He says as he slides out of his seat, fixing his glasses which were askew on his face.

"Hey hey, I'm coming with you." Daniel moves to stand up.

"No!" Jihoon shouts, making Daniel reel back. Jihoon may have been too harsh, he realizes. "I mean, _hyung_! Your apartment is on the other side of campus!" He says, pushing on the glass doors and dashing down the stairs.

"And?" Daniel questions, following close on Jihoon's heels. Despite having a head start, Daniel caught up to him easily with long strides. Damn him and his long legs.

Jihoon looks over his shoulder with a scowl. "I don't need to be chaperoned!"

When he turns back to the road, he feels himself being pulled back from the waist as barely registers a bike swiftly cutting through his path, feeling the wind generated by the force of the biker on his face. It takes him a few seconds to realize that Daniel still had his arms wrapped around Jihoon's waist, chest flush against his back.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Daniel shouts after the rider. "See? You could have died." Jihoon shudders at the proximity of Daniel's mouth against his ear, feeling the latter's chest rumble as he speaks. It was a good thing his jacket was quite thick, because any more contact and Jihoon would have combusted in the middle of the park.

Finally coming to his senses, Jihoon pushes Daniel's arms away, making sure to put at least a meter in between them. "A _bike_ is not going to kill me." He seethes, hoping that Daniel would read his flushed face as a result of annoyance.

"Sure it won't, but you could get injured." Daniel pats his knuckles against Jihoon's cheek. "We don't want that pretty face bruised now, don't we?"

Jihoon's face has now turned to the deepest shade of red, and he turns away in the guise of hurrying home.

"Fine, just hurry up." He beckons, and they both sprint towards the lower year apartments.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They arrive in record time, but it still wasn't fast enough for Jihoon, who barely coughs up a goodbye to Daniel before dashing inside his building. He didn't use to mind that their building didn't have an elevator, but now he inwardly curses whoever made the building as he climbs the stairs two steps at a time.

Once he reaches their room, he hastily inputs the passcode, trying to calm down, forming something to say to Woojin in his head. He had to act casual, like it was no big deal being out for the whole day with the boy you had feelings for.

"Woojin! Didn't know you were back!" Jihoon screeches, simultaneously trying to catch his breath. So much for casual.

Woojin rises from their low table with a scowl. "Where have you been? I texted you like twenty times."

"I'm so sorry, Woojin I just lost track of time." Jihoon wheezes, supporting himself on his knees.

"Where were you even anyway?"

"Out."

"With?" Woojin asks with crossed arms. 

Jihoon gulps. He did not have the energy or mental capacity to lie right now.

"...Niel _hyung_."

"And where did you go that it took you what, nine hours?" 

"No it wasn't, it-- it's more like eight--" Jihoon says, only realizing the extent of the time that he had been outside.

"What exactly did you do?" Woojin interrogates, and for some reason the way Woojin was standing over him and cross-examining him like he was doing something wrong was ticking Jihoon off. 

"Oh come on, what do you want me to say?" Jihoon shoots back, standing to full height. "That he confessed his undying love for me and that we're eloping to Spain?" Before Woojin could even think of answering, he blabbers on.

"We only walked around the park and had dinner at the convenience store. And I already told you Woojin, Daniel _hyung_ doesn't like me that way, and neither do I!"

Silence floods the room, and Woojin stands in front of him still unsure how to proceed. What was he going to ask anyway? Before Woojin could get a word in, Jihoon decides to cut the conversation.

"You know what, I'm going to bed, and so should you. Good night!"

When he enters his room, he foregoes opening the light, choosing to lean back against the door and catch his breath. All the adrenaline from running and his heightened emotional outbursts catch up to him, and Jihoon is _tired_. Tired of having no control over his own feelings and all for some boy who was oblivious to them. Woojin didn't deserve to be snapped at, Jihoon laments, resolving to apologize to his roommate first thing in the morning.

His thoughts are interrupted when a faint beep comes from his pocket. Shrugging off his jacket, he takes a look at the new message, only to find that it's one of many.  

> **Daniel (Dance Team)**  
>  Why is your light still off?  
>  Hey you made it up the stairs right?  
>  Omg did Woojin murder you?  
>  No he wouldn't if it's you, but still!!!  
>  Please send a sign!  
>  Make wild rooster noises or something.

"Oh, dear lord", Jihoon wails to the empty room as he hurriedly slaps his palm over the light switch and scoots to the window.

Down below, he sees Daniel at the same lamp post just like he was this afternoon. The lamp light shone down on his lone figure, and Jihoon could see him bouncing on his heels and staring at his phone. 

Jihoon is not open to making wild rooster noises in the middle of the night, so he settles for scrolling through his contacts and giving the elder boy a call.

It only takes a second for Daniel to answer the call, and just as quickly Jihoon cuts him off.

"Get out of here!" Jihoon hisses, making wild shooing noises down below.

"Oh wow Jihoon, you're so kind and caring and grateful." Daniel replies flatly, looking up to stare at his apartment window.

"This is my version of kind and caring, _hyung_." Jihoon says, leaning out and to his right to see if Woojin was at their balcony. When he sees no sign of his roommate, he goes back to glaring at Daniel from afar. "Woojin can see you if he goes out to the balcony, and if he does I promise you he'll jump down and bite off your head."

"Jihoon, your apartment is on the third floor." Daniel reminds him.

"Do you think the rules of physics can stop Park Woojin?"

"A point was made." Daniel relents. "Why would he be mad at me though? I brought you home in one piece."

 _Forking nuggets._ What was he supposed to say to that? "It's just, Woojin's dumb. You should know that, you're on the same dance team." He hedges, still on high alert for his roommate's figure possibly lingering by the balcony.

"Like how?"

Perhaps it's the distance from Daniel and the third floor, but Jihoon suddenly feels a bit braver today. He can play off Woojin's paranoia over Daniel's alleged interest as a joke, and if Daniel still had anymore questions, Jihoon can turn off the phone.

"He-- Did you know he has this weird theory that you like me or something? That you'll ask me out and then eventually break my heart? You'll lock me up in a tower and run off with a French maiden. What a moron, right?" Jihoon finishes with what he feels was a lighthearted chuckle. No big deal.

Daniel answers after a short pause. "What are you, Princess Peach?"

"Shut up." Jihoon grunts, secretly smiling. At least Daniel was willing to brush it off.

"Are you sure you're okay now?" Daniel asks, and Jihoon sets his arms across the ledge.

"Yeah, thanks _hyung_. I guess I just needed to vent."

"No problem. You always know the right thing to say to me when I'm feeling down, I just wanted to return the favor." At Daniel's words, Jihoon could feel the warmth spreading on his face. He didn't think he was that much of a help to Daniel at all whenever they talked, and whatever he said before was nothing to how Daniel tried to make him feel better today. Daniel was just too nice.

"I don't know how I'll ever repay you." Jihoon admits, and Daniel hums, pondering the proper payment.

"You can answer a question for me." He offers.

"Sure, if I have the answer." Jihoon agrees. "No math questions, please." He adds, which makes Daniel chuckle.

"Okay then. But it _is_ about a theory."

"What theory?"

"Woojin's theory."

 _Oh, shoot._ He thought they had moved past that, dismissing it as one of Woojin's silly imaginary situations. Then again, maybe Daniel was just looking for blackmail material. They've always had some sort of weird tension between them.

"And?" Jihoon prompts, trying to sound nonplussed.

A few seconds pass by, seconds that were starting to feel a bit too long for Jihoon. But finally, Daniel continues in a low voice:

"What would happen if it wasn't _just_ a theory?"

_...what?_

The winter wind was blowing on his face but all Jihoon could feel was heat. He was in the middle of a hardware breakdown. What in the world did Kang Daniel even _mean_ by that? It seems all his cognitive functions have gone into hiding, as he stands shell shocked, tightly grasping the window ledge.

At this point, there was only one logical thing left to do.

Taking out one of the candy wrappers from his pocket, he frantically crumples the plastic material against his phone.

"Kssskk kshkk ksshhh bad signal hyung, you're sounding choppy."

"Are you rubbing a candy wrapper against your phone--"

"Bye!"

He ends the call with more force than necessary, before scurrying towards his bed and diving into it. Everything seemed so much louder in the quiet night -- the arguing voices of his neighbors, the clanking noises from Woojin in the next room, the way his heart was thudding against his chest.

 _What would happen if it wasn't just a theory?_ Daniel had asked. What indeed? That would mean Woojin's hypothetical situation may have some truth to it and Daniel wanted to know what Jihoon thought. Daniel _may_ in fact, like him too. Right?

But if he did like him back, what now? Will Daniel confess first? Should Jihoon do it? Or maybe Daniel was just teasing again, like he usually did. If Jihoon's thoughts were puzzle pieces, they would be everywhere: the floor, the ceiling, in between books.

Shakily Jihoon feels around the chaos on his bedside table and retrieves an index card, one that he made weeks before. Don't fall in love with Kang Daniel, it said. Jihoon sighs, letting the card fall on his face.

 _Oh, Jihoon,_ he bemoans in his mind. _Why didn't you just stick to the plan?_


	2. aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short scene happens a couple of weeks after the ending of "the best laid plans". If you haven't read that yet, this might not make sense to you/the ending will get spoiled, so I highly suggest you head over there first :D

Jihoon walks the familiar path towards Building A, carrying a paper bag containing props essentials in one hand. Their play's gala night was looming closer, but luckily all the props work has been finished and they were only left to deal with a few touch-ups and the actual performance. In a few days, he wouldn't be walking down this path anymore; he'll miss it regardless, considering all the memories he's made on the trail to Building A.

 

It's been a whirlwind of a semester, Jihoon reflects, closing his eyes as the winter air nips at his cheeks. It was definitely not how he expected to end his freshman year at Inha University. If anybody had told him he was going to finish the semester with a boyfriend, he would have scoffed, resolute on his plans to remain loveless forever. If they had added that he would end up dating one of the most sought-after boys on campus and receive a confession on top of a ferris wheel after two weeks of emotional turmoil, he would have told that person to stop reading shoujo manga and fan-casting Jihoon as the protagonist.

 

But all that indeed happened, and Jihoon was nothing but ecstatic, practically delirious with delight. After that fateful day a few weeks ago, they had gone on a handful of dates that Daniel planned down to the wire, adamant on making up for the two weeks that he inadvertently ignored Jihoon. Just this weekend, they had gone to a board game cafe (where Daniel had learned how much of a sore loser Jihoon was, and had to be appeased with an extra cup of hot chocolate) and ice skating (where Jihoon may have downplayed his ice skating abilities for an excuse to hold Daniel's hands and snuggle closer as they circled the rink).

 

The dates were amazing, just like Jihoon had expected. But despite Daniel's meticulous planning, Jihoon would have to say his favorite part of their dates would be when they end, the time that Daniel would take him home either to his dorm or the bus stop, trying to delay his departure by distracting him with kisses and murmured persuasions.

 

Jihoon purses his lips to prevent a grin at the memories. It would look strange if he just suddenly started smiling in the middle of an empty path.

 

A warm hand tugs on the strap of Jihoon's paper bag, making his arm jerk to surrender the bag. Turning to look at the intruder to his reverie, the grin he was suppressing fully grows on his face as he comes to view with his boyfriend, handsome as ever and sporting his signature smile.

 

"Niel _hyung_ , I can hold that on my own." Jihoon scolds, trying to take back his paper bag, which Daniel simply raises higher.

 

"Sure you can," Daniel replies, "But I'd rather have you hold this." His free hand comes to intertwine with Jihoon's own, causing him to turn away with red cheeks and a pounding heart. It's been a few weeks but he doesn't think he'll ever get used to Daniel's smooth phrases, nor the perfect way Daniel's long fingers fit in between his own. They continued down the path, their laced hands swaying in between them. 

 

"By the way, what are you doing here?" Jihoon wonders. "Going to attend your imaginary class?"

 

He looks up and bites down a chuckle as he watches Daniel's face flush a brilliant pink. On their very first date, Jihoon made sure to ask about Daniel's class at Building A, and it took a lot of hedging and attempts at distraction before the upperclassman finally admitted that his class was a considerable distance away from Building A. He had looked so embarrassed that Jihoon couldn't resist kissing his cheek, which only amplified Daniel's tomato-red state.

 

"For your information, my dear," Daniel answers, "My actual class is on writing break and I'm headed to the library." Jihoon makes a sound of understanding, still inwardly laughing at his boyfriend's flustered state.

  
"Hey, are you busy tonight?" Daniel asks, turning expectedly towards the shorter boy.

 

Jihoon purses his lips in consideration. "Not really. Rehearsals end early today." The director had decided to cut their rehearsal time on the days leading up to the performance, and he was on track to working on his final projects and exams.

 

"What do you say to sleeping over? There's a bonus event for Underlook tonight." Daniel suggests.

 

Jihoon contemplates the matter for a few seconds before shrugging. Gaming was a welcome break from all the rehearsals and projects he had. "Sure, why not?" 

 

"Great!" Daniel beams with a dazzling smile. "Jaehwan's going home to his parents, so we can be noisy."

 

Jihoon stops in his tracks, accidentally dragging Daniel backwards. When he looks back at the freshman, Jihoon's eyes are wavering and he looked like he was about to say something, except he couldn't quite articulate it. Realizing how his invitation had some... _implications_ , his eyes grow wide as he stumbles through his words.

 

"I, I mean! W-we'd be noisy because of the game! What were you thinking?!"

 

"What were you thinking I was thinking?!" Jihoon retorts with a shaky voice, stomping forward as Daniel trots beside him, asking for an explanation. They continue to bicker as they trudge down the trail, hands still interlaced.

 

Jihoon is in the middle of a rant when Daniel halts his steps. It's only then that Jihoon realizes that they've reached Building A.

 

"We're here. Looks like your friends have been waiting for you." Daniel gestures towards the window with his chin. Jihoon turns to spot Haknyeon, Mina and Doyeon, all hanging off the window with impish expressions. He surmises nothing good could come out of those three, so he motions for them to go inside the building.

 

They were having none of it. Haknyeon was blowing exaggerated wolf whistles, Mina was knocking her hands together to simulate two puckered lips, and Doyeon settles for hollering "KIIIISSSSS" from a distance.

 

"STOP!" Jihoon screches, which does nothing to pacify his friends, prompting them to make even more exaggerated actions and noises.

 

"Sorry for those animals, _hyung_ , you better go." He moves to take back his paper bag from Daniel's hold, but instead the older boy hides the bag behind him and angles his body in front of Jihoon. 

 

Looking up, Jihoon finds the upperclassman's face quite close to his own, a mischievous glint in his crescent eyes. 

 

"Let's give the people what they want," Daniel whispers lowly, before slanting his lips over Jihoon's own. As if on autopilot, Jihoon moves his lips in rhythm, pressing closer to the taller man and feeling his fingers around his nape. A few seconds later, he registers Doyeon's frenetic crowing, inciting him to come to his senses. 

 

Pulling away from Daniel, he smacks the other boy's chest with the back of his palm, eyes fiery and mouth panting. Daniel didn't even have the grace to look guilty with his twinkling eyes and relaxed smile. His fellow Theater majors were still hollering in the background.

 

" _Hyung_!" Jihoon berated, trying to come up with a follow up but his head was currently all air. Daniel only answers with a chuckle, before handing the paper bag over. As their fingers brush in exchange of the bag, Daniel leans over.

 

"Bye. See you later." He whispers, earning him another slap on the arm. He knows Jihoon's not really angry though, because the freshman is doing that twisty thing with his mouth when he's trying not to smile.

 

"Shoo. See you." Jihoon says, pushing him away. When Daniel has gotten a distance ahead, Jihoon turns back, shooting a glare to his friends, before finally heading inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo! I found the bare bones of this in my e-mail drafts (lol) and I thought why not flesh it out and post it. This was supposed to be in the "aftermath" of to-do list, but I was (1) running out of steam, and (2) really adamant on having all stories in the series end with the word "plan" (I know no one noticed that but it's important to _me_ haha). Thank you for reading! Please tell me again about typos/questions because I typed and edited this all on my phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys how are you feeling about Jihoon's earrings
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading! Thank you for being with me in the "planner verse". It's something I almost never wrote because it felt too...weird? Like I didn't know if it was something that people would be interested in, but luckily there were. I'm so happy you made time to read this little indulgence of mine. I was actually planning on releasing this for Valentine's, but the days leading up to Valentine's were Not Good, so. 
> 
> I have some other ideas for NW and OH, but just like this story, it will take a while to get them out because I still don't have a computer. So please pray for me that somehow a laptop gets delivered to my house mysteriously lol. Thanks again for reading! Please tell me if there are any typos/questions you may have.
> 
> main story // [the best laid plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927077)  
> onghwang prequel // [wedding plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524655)


End file.
